Geek to Chic
by crimsontearsxx
Summary: Just like most of the stories Kaggie is a nerdgeek and no one looked twice at her. She was famous and a goodhearted person. No one will eevr read my story cuz they'll think the same thing. T.T


Geek To Chic Shame to Fame

By well me!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the characters except for some characters you've never heard of.

Summary: Kagome was a nerdy geeky girl in school who wouldn't dress in her expensive clothes except after school and she refused to tell anyone that she is a rock star. No one knows except for Sango and Miroku. She was rich and lived all alone with all this fame. What will she do with it?

Wake up sleepy head! Wake up sleepy head! I SAID WAKE UP! _CRASH!_ Kagome was an Inu hanyou just like her EX-best friend InuYasha, but he left her for Kinky ho (a/n: we all know who that is!) and never came back and left without a word leaving a poor, heartbrokened Kagome.

**Flashback**

_Kagome ran to the park to meet her best friend InuYasha there. She ran under the sakura tree which is where they always meet. But this time it was different. InuYasha never came and Kagome went there and waited for him every single dayuntil one day she gave up._

_Kagome locked herself in her room and refused to eat,sleep, or do anything. She just stayed there crying and thinking what she did.Kagome thought 'Maybe Inu doesn't want to be my friend anymore. Maybe he got a new and better one...'_

_Finally when Kagome went out and sat under the peaceful shade of the blooming sakura tree. She saw InuYasha out of the blue. She was about to call to him, but gasped as her eyes widen to the sight before her eyes._

_Kagome saw a girl that looked exactly like her except wore so much make-up and wore a bright hot pink dress with tons of glitter on it and wore pink flats. Kagome overheard their conversation. (a/n: not eavesdropping ok?)_

_InuYasha said "Hi Kikyo wanna be my girlfriend? My mommy told me to always have Kagome as my girlfriend, but you're muuuuch prettier than her! Besides she's my old best friend! You're now my official new best friend." (a/n: i forgot to tell you they're only 6 years old)_

_Kagome had a tear slip out of her eye and quickly wiped it off. She ran home to find her whole family slaughtered and she saw Naraku grinning evilly holding her mom's head in his hand. Kagome quickly ran into her house and locked the doors and windows._

_She heard a whisper 'You can't run from me forever Kagome. Your time will come soon.' Kagome ran in and saw her baby brother Souta in the crib crying. Kagome picked him up and shushed him to sleep. Ever since then Kagome and Souta grew on their own with they're loving grnadma Kaede._

**End of Flashback**

Kagome dressed in her big oversized tee shirt, baggy pants, black converse, and grabbed her big black thick sqaure rimmed glasses. She quickly dressed and went to Souta's room.

She woke Souta up and he said "Good morning nee-chan!" They both went downstairs and their maid brought them some toast and orange juice. They gulped it all down and thanked them. They bid Kaede goodbye and left off in Kagome's little green buggy.

"Bye Souta! Don't forget what to do when you see Naraku. And please be safe!" shouted Kaogme. "I will Kagome! I promise!" replied Souta darting across the street to mee twith his best bud, Kohaku.

Kagome drove to school and set the car alarm. She walked in the halls up to Sango, her best friend. "Ohayo Sango-chan!" greeted Kagome. Sango smiled and replied with a "Hey Kagome-chan!" Just then Miroku rubbed his palm on Sango's butt. _SLAP! BOOM! BAM!_

Kagome winced in pain as she saw the pain Sango had inflicted on Miroku her boyfriend. "Humph! Come on Kagome-chan! Let's go!" said Sango completely ignoring the cries Miroku was making on the floor since people stepped all over him.

The bell rang and they dashed to their classes since they only had 5 minutes to get to class. They made it just in time when the bell rang for class to begin. The teacher came in named Mr.Myouga.

"Hello class. I presumed you all had a splendid weekend. Now we are all here to learn English as you know I am your English teacher for the rest of the year." Mr.Myouga announced. "Stupid old fart..." InuYasha muttered, but Mr. Myouga heard it.

"InuYasha I would close my mouth if I were you. Now Inuyasha please read paragraph 3 sentence 1." said Myouga. InuYasha growled but read in English with an accent "It was a dark night, and was p-p-pouring reallie h-hard."

Kagome giggled in her head at how funny InuYasha had said it. She thought 'Maybe InuYasha would be my friend this year!' Kagome always thought he would be her friend this year or the next.

The class droned on and then the bell rang for dismissal. Everyone quickly exited the room before Mr. Myouga could say another word. Kagome smiled and walked up to InuYasha and said "Hi!"

InuYasha just stared at her and sneered "Who the hell are you?" Kagome's face saddened a little bit, but she remained smiling and proudly said "Don't you remember me? I was your best friend when we were in elementary. Remeber Kagome Higurashi?"

InuYasha just stared and said "Feh. You're probably just a girl who fell head over heels for me.I don't know who you are and my best friend was Kikyo Miko when I was in elementary. NOT YOU!" Kagome winced from the loudness of his voice.

Kagome's bangs hid her eyes and she snapped "You know what! I give up! You are the reason my life is miserable! I just wanted to be your best frend again, but NO you just had to forget about me and leave me with my family murdered! Jii-chan, kaa-san, tou-san... All dead because of you!"

InuYasha just sneered and said "What? I didn't murder them!" Kagome yelled and said "You murdered my heart and threw it away! Didn't I mean something to you?" She threw the picture of him and her eating ice cream under the sakura tree smiling.

Kagome punched the wall and there she created a hole. She said "I am tired of everybody thinking I am a geeky, nerdy, dork! I thought someone would understand only 2 people understood and its not you!" Kagome stomped away.

Kagome went to P.E. and changed in her clothes which consist of a white tank top and blue basketball shorts. They were doing combat today and Kagome was versing InuYasha. Kagome smirked at this.

InuYasha said "Ready to give up?" Kagome had fire in her eyes and her eyes changed color into a deep ruby red. The coach said "I want a clean fight and please no broken bones." The Coach said "GO!"

InuYasha made the first move and dashed after her and tried to punch her. Kagome blocked the punch with one hand and held his fist while she yawned. Everyone was cheering for InuYasha to win instead of Kagome except for Miroku and Sango.

Kagome then kneed him in the stomach and did 3 flips back. Just then she darted after InuYasha at amazing speed that no one could be able to see her. She was just a blur and kept punching and kicking Inuyasha until he fell down. The coach counted to three and Kagome had won.

Everyone was just silent and watched as Kagome walked through the crowd. Sango was astonished and asked her "Where did you learn those moves?" Kagome replied "My dad. Until he died I learned everytihng on my own and protected myself."

Sango gasped and apologized to her. "There's no need to apologize. It's not your fault besides I'm over it." She went to the locker room and changed. She wore something much different now.

Kagome was wearing a white baby tee with the words 'Aeropostale' written in green cursive. She wore hiphugger jeans and threw her glasses away and wore green and white k swiss. She wore her green hat to match her outfit.

Kouga walked up to her and said "Hey baby. I heard you kicked dog turd's ass in combat. Wanna go out?" "No." replied Kagome and walked away. Kouga just stood there mouth wide open drooling as he looked at her swaying hips.

**Lunch**

Kagome sat at the regular spot under the big sakura tree. (a/n: not the one in the park) Miroku and Sango joined her. Miroku said "Wow! Kagome I never knew you could fight like that!" Kagome smiled and said "Well I learned from my dad."

InuYasha walked up to them and Sango and Miroku glared at him. Miroku was also InuYasha's former best friend. Kagome just stood up putting on an emotionless face that said 'what do you want?'.

InuYasha said "How could you beat me? Its impossible especially to be beaten by a girl!" Kagome smirked and said "There's always a first in everything." Kinky ho walked up to InuYasha and put her arms around his neck and said "Inu-kins why are you talking to **THEM**?" empasis on them.

InuYasha just said sweetly to Kinkyo hocoughs "That wench over there cheated in the combat and defeated me!" Kagome rolled her eyes. Kikyo then saw guys checking her out and snarled.

Kikyo barked "No fair! You're getting all the attention! How can a nerdy geeky looking person like you change torich and famous!" Kagome winced at her tone of voice and said "I always was rich and famous." Kikyo opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang.

**Choir**

Everyone gathered in the little theatre and had to sing their homework which was to choose a song and sing it for the class. Luckily for Kagome only Kikyo and her Inu darling was there. But Kagome had Ayame with her.

Kikyo was up first to sing and she sang 'My Hips Don't Lie' in a terrrible version of it. Mr. Jakotsu failed her and then Sango was up. Sango sang 'Unwritten' and her voice was as clear as crystal.

Kagome smilled and squealed "Oh my gosh! You didn't tell me you could sing like that!" "I didn't know I could do that." said Sango shyly with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Sango got an A plus. Kagome was up.

Mr. Jakotsu smiled and asked her "So Kagome what are you going to sing?" Kagome smiled and whispered that it'll be a surprise when she told Sango to play the piano.

There's been a change in me

A kind of moving on

Though what I used to be

I still depend on

For now I realize

That good can come from bad

That may not make me wise

But oh it makes me glad

And I-- I never thought I'd leave behind

My childhood dreams

But I don't mind

For now I love the world I see

No change of heart a change in me

For in my dark despair

I slowly understood

My perfect world out there

Had disappeared for good

But in it's place I feel

A truer life begin

And it's so good and real

It must come from within

And I--- I never thought I'd leave behind

My childhood dreams but I don't mind

I'm where and who I want to be

No change of heart

A change in me

No change of heart

A change in me

(Song: A Change In Me from Beauty and the Beast)

Kagome's eyes fluttered opened when she closed them. She took a deep breath and her eyes showed all the emotions she put into the song. InuYasha's mouth was open. Kikyo saw this and glared coldly at Kagome.

Mr. Jakotsu had tears in his eyes and cried his eyes out. He gave Kagome an A plus plus. Kagome smiled and thanked him. She walked with a happy grin plastered on her face. Sango was screaming and throwing her comments.

Kagome smiled and looked at InuYasha and Kikyo then took her leave. Kagome's cell phone then rang. Kagome picked it up and said "Moshi moshi."

Sesshoumaru (Fluffy): Hey Kagome! I just wanted to tell you that you have to sing at your little brother's school.

Kagome: Oh thanks Fluffy!

Fluffy: Anytime Kagome. So how much should we charge the school?

Kagome: No. We shouldn't charge them. I tihnk seeing their smiling faces is enough for me.

Fluffy: Alright Kagome see you then. Ja.

Kagome: Ja.

Sango asked her who it was and told her it was her manager, Sesshoumaru. Sango asked if she could come along and Kagome smiled and let her and her perverted boyfriend come. Little did Kagome know InuYasha was going to be there.

**After School**

Kagome called her limo driver to come and pick up her friends. Houjo then came up to Kagome and asked her on a date. Kagome smiled nervously and said "I'm sorry Houjo, but I can date anyone now. After my heart shattered into pieces."

Houjo smiled and understood and asked her "Can we at least be friends? I mean I really like you." Kagome smiled a cheesy grin and nodded her head. Houjo smiled and walked off to his home.

Just then the limo arrived, but Kikyo thought InuYasha called a limo driver for them. Kikyo then stepped in while InuYasha just stared at her and said "What limo driver? I don't have a limo or a driver!"

Kagome snapped her fingers and James got out and picked up Kikyo and threw her out and he cleaned the seat. Just then when Kikyo stood up she looked up and _SPLAT! _Bird poop fell on her so-called-beautiful-face. Kikyo screamed at Kagome saying she ruined her face.

Kagome smiled and said "You do know the white make-up is made out of bird poop right? And you wear that shit to school anyways." Kikyo's mouth was opened and then Kagome's dog Toto came up and urinated on Kikyo's shoes.

Toto was a cute white maltese and jumped into Kagome's arms and barked happily. Kagome giggled and nuzzled her cute little doggy. kagome walked up to InuYasha and said "Do you remember now? The little girl's father who taught you how to fight."

Kagome smirked as she saw the expression on his face. He said "Hiro Higurashi?" Kagome smirked and said "This was my biggest secret, but I'm a singer. Guess what my name is? Mitsuki Higurashi."

Kikyo gasped because she was her biggest fan and she ran up to Kagome and screamed "Bitch! There's no way you can be her! I'm her biggest fan. Kagome smirked and said well she told me to tell you she hates you."

**Shikon No Tama Elementary**

Kagome was on stage and singing one of her favorite songs. The fans at Shikon No Tama went wild and screamed for her to have an encore so she did and she sang Eternal Snow.

kimi o suki ni natte dore kurai tatsu no kana

kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de

kimi wa kono omoi kizuiteiru no kana

ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo

yuki no youni tada shizuka ni

furi tsumori tsuzukete yuku

Hold me tight konna omoi nara

dareka o suki ni naru kimochi

shiritaku nakatta yo

I love you namida tomaranai

konnanja kimi no koto

shirazuni ireba yokatta yo

kimi o itsu made omotteiru no ka na

tameiki ga mado GLASS kumoraseta

yureru kokoro tomosu CANDLE de

ima tokashite yukenai ka na?

Hold me tight oreru hodo tsuyoku

kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo

samukunai youni to

I miss you kimi o omou tabi

amikake no kono MUFFLER

konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo

eien ni furu yuki ga aru nara

kimi e to tsuzuku kono omoi kakuseru no ka na

Hold me tight konna omoi nara

dareka o suki ni naru kimochi

shiritaku nakatta yo

I love you mune ni komiageru

fuyuzora ni sakebitai

ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo

Hold me tight...

I love you...

InuYasha was in the crowd watching her and thought 'Then again she does look like Kagome, but I could be dreaming... NAH!' Kagome bowed and then a little boy ran up to her and said "Hi my name's Shippou. I really like your songs!"

Kagome smiled sweetly at him and asked him "Are you here with anyone else? Oh yeah! My friend InuYasha." Kagome's smile then saddened as she saw him come up to her.

He walked up to her and said "Kagome? Is that you?" Kagome smiled and said "Yep! That's me in the flesh! So what can I do for you?" InuYasha couldn't believe his eyes. Then Kagome took him on stage and said "You guys want to laugh?" The whole crowd screamed "YEAH!"

Suddenly InuYasha felt cold air hit his legs. He looked down and saw that Kagome had pants him. Everyone started laughing and even the Great Emotionless Sesshoumaru smiled and chuckled. Kagome smiled and thanked everyone for coming.

When Kagome went up to InuYasha she was about to give him another chance. She was about to forgive him and become friends with them. She turned around the corner and saw Kikyo making out with Naraku. Her eyes widened and she ran. She didnt know where and she didn't care. She just ran.

Please review:D I know I'm not gonna have a lot of reviews but I want a lot!


End file.
